


Cinnamon-Scented Confusion

by Katie_Dub



Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dub/pseuds/Katie_Dub
Summary: Emma tries her best to plan a romantic evening but all does not go to plan - for the autumnal prompt "Lighting fall-scented candles."
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962817
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Cinnamon-Scented Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely nonny who prompted this fic on tumblr 😊 - I hope you like it!

Emma lights the tealights, strategically placed all around the kitchen in Killian’s apartment. She’s never been more relieved that Killian doesn’t technically live with her — the house they share is three storeys high, the lower two occupied by her and Mary Margaret and David, whereas the top floor is a distinct living space that is just for Killian. At times she envies him his space, but never enough to leave and be truly separated from him.  
And now, this means that she can surprise him with a romantic dinner without having to share that information with their friends.  
She didn’t even share that with him. She just waited until he went out for the day and cooked him dinner. It’s sitting on a plate, covered over to keep it warm. It’s not a fancy meal — just grilled chicken and vegetables — but the table is set like it’s a gourmet meal, tablecloth, flowers in a vase and all. He should be back any minute.  
Oh, this is a terrible idea.   
She didn’t know how to ask him on a date, but after that day in the garden, she’s sure he wants one. So she just — set it up.  
The scent of cinnamon hits her nose. She blanches at it, unsure where it could be coming from. She stares around the room in confusion. The candles. She snatches up the empty packet: there in tiny letters “cinnamon scented”.  
Shit.  
It’s a sign, telling her that she’s an idiot who shouldn’t assume that surprise romantic dinners are acceptable. Her jaw tightens and there’s a lump in her throat as the presumption of her actions hits her. She’s got to get out of here.  
There’s a jingle of keys that sends a spike of absolute terror running through her. Killian is home.  
“Swan?” He doesn’t sound pissed, more confused. She turns to face him, unable to delay his judgement any longer, though she wishes she could.  
He doesn’t look pissed either, that’s a good sign. “What’s all this?” He asks, staring at the table.  
“I — um, it’s, well —” she splutters, studying her shoes, what can she say? I am trying to trick you into a date, surprise!   
He hooks his finger under her chin to tilt her face up to his, then kisses her. It’s hot, pure passion pouring from his lips to hers as he wraps himself around her.  
Well, he doesn’t feel pissed.  
“Did I forget that we had a date planned?” He’s panting, their foreheads are touching and his nose nuzzles hers. “I feel like I’d remember that.”  
“I made dinner. It can be a date —” Emma feels that humiliation of her assumption again and starts to babble “— or just dinner, we have dinner sometimes, right? I’ll blow out the candles —”  
He cuts her off with a kiss.  
“I’d love it to be a date. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I quite fancy you. I don’t just fuck all my friends you know.”  
Emma laughs. “Well, I didn’t think you did, but David can be quite possessive of you.”  
“If David could see I was a catch before you did, well, I’d say that’s on you.”  
Emma knows that Killian’s just teasing, but still, she feels the need to apologise for that, for how she’s behaved the past few weeks. She tries to pour all her sincerity into her words. “I’m sorry, I —”  
“I don’t need to hear it. Honestly. Let’s just enjoy our first date, aye?”  
She hates that she feels relieved, but, well, she really does.   
“Sure, let’s eat,” she says and takes his hand and leads him to their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Prompts are still open over on [tumblr](https://katie-dub.tumblr.com/post/630957129529016320/50-autumn-writing-prompts) \- but forgive me for not being the fastest to fill them!


End file.
